Lovin in an Elevator
by Synchronicity83
Summary: What happens when you put Helen and Nikola in close quarters in an elevator...read to find out...reviews are greatly appreciated


**Hello, everyone! Here is a really cute short story involving Nikola, Helen, and oh yes...an elevator! This idea came from listening to "Love in an Elevator" by Aerosmith. Enjoy! Read and review! Merci,beaucoup!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sanctuary characters...just my imagination...**

"Lovin in an Elevator"

Helen walked gracefully down the hallway of the sanctuary toward the elevator. The first golden rays of morning had filtered through the windows and bathed her shimmering ,brunette, locks, in its radiant light. Her heart beat rapidly as she tried unsuccessfully to control her breathing. The hallways of the sanctuary were silent at this time of day. Everyone else was still sleeping except for her and one other . That other individual was the one that she was rushing to meet. The one that made her heart beat fast and fierce and her breathing quick. The one with a devastatingly handsome smile and intelligent, blue-grey eyes that always saw deep down to her soul. Eyes that she could get lost in for hours...

"Hello, Helen. Looking for me?" said a voice from behind her that she knew too well.

"Nikola. Well, yes, I was actually." Helen said as she tried to hide the rosy blush that had appeared upon her face.

"You thought I was still in the lab. Unfortunately, my new mortal status means I require more sleep. unless you are in the equation, that is. Then , my dear Helen, I believe I could manage." Nikola smirked at her as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Well, that is where I thought you would be. I wanted to ...check up on you ..and make sure you were okay. You have been slaving away in there for the past couple months working with your new ability." Helen said with concern clearly in her eyes.

"Helen, I would love a checkup from you . And you are really concerned about me...would you say..be concerned enough to give me a kiss?" Nikola said close to her ear as his warm breath on her neck made her shiver. Nikola then waved his arms in front of the elevator and the doors began to open slowly until they were open all the way.

"You can do that, now?" Helen smiled as she walked into the elevator.

"Oh, I can do many, many, things." Nikola smirked as he followed her into the elevator.

At that moment, they both reached for the button that would bring them to the floor where the lab was located and their hands gently touched. Nikola took her hand and brought its softness toward his lips and placed a wet kiss upon it as he smiled at her. Helen inched closer and gently caressed the side of his face with her delicate fingertips as she gazed into his eyes. She then ran her fingers through his lush, dark, hair and pulled him in for a kiss as she wrapped her right leg around his waist sending electrical shocks through his body. Nikola reached behind him and hit the button to stop the elevator as his other hand steadily went up her leg and caressed satiny soft skin. Helen gently moved her hand to his grey button down shirt and undid the silver buttons with wild abandon as she pulled him in for another kiss. Nikola undid the zipper on the back of her black knee length dress and massaged her back gently before allowing the fabric to drop to the floor. Helen had let Nikola's shirt drop to the floor and was placing wet kisses all the way down his slim, toned, frame as she worked on the zipper of his black trouser pants. Nikola raked his fingers through her raven locks as he let out a moan deep from within his throat.

Will Zimmerman tapped his toes and crossed his arms as he waited for the elevator. He continued to press the button and did not get a response. He sighed as he paced back and forth in front of the elevator doors. He really had to talk to Magnus and this was just taking too long. Finally, he heard a beep as the elevator doors opened to show an exhausted looking Helen and Nikola with crumpled clothes. Both were trying to catch their breath as they stepped out.

"Hello, Will." Helen said as she tried to smooth the fabric of her dress and ran her fingers through her wavy, dark, hair.

"Ahh..one of the children." said Nikola as he buttoned his collar on his shirt and smirked.

"I do not want to know..." Will said as he shook his head and smiled as he went into the elevator.

"Will, was there something you needed to talk to me about?" Helen said as she looked at his surprised expression.

"Yes, but it can wait until later." Will said with an arched eyebrow as the elevator doors closed.

Nikola and Helen smiled at each other as they walked down the hallway to the lab.

"Oh, Helen, I think you forgot this." Nikola smirked as he slipped her a pair of lace thong panties.

"Indeed I did." Helen smiled as she took them from him.


End file.
